


Savage (I'm not a saint but I can make you pray)

by SennaLil



Series: Linked Universe: Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Ghiralink - Freeform, Legend being legend, Linked Universe, M/M, Time being a dad, What Was I Thinking?, feeling better that way, friends - Freeform, implied hurt/comfort, okay i might as well add the other ships, sidlink - Freeform, sidlink isn't the only ship that will make an appearance, sky-centric, thought long about adding it but decided not to, wind is baby, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLil/pseuds/SennaLil
Summary: Sky thinks about his Zelda and ends up asking himself, who the others will return to when all of this is over.can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe: Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Savage (I'm not a saint but I can make you pray)

Darkness was already capturing the camp, the only source of light being the fire that crackled like a horde of skulltulas watching their prey squirm under their gaze. The rustling of armor was interrupting the otherwise eerie silence, occasionally interjected by a grunt of exhaustion.  
  
Sky was sitting on one of the few tree stumps that were clattered around, watching his own reflection in the blade he secretly called Fi.  
  
His face took a dreamy touch as his thoughts wandered to his own home up in the skies, goddess know how many millennia ago, considering they were residing in Wild's Hyrule. Sky thought about his loftwing, he thought about the teachers, his friends. His thoughts went further, the image of a smiling blonde woman wearing a pink dress entering his mind quickly.  
  
His Zelda.  
  
Oh, how he missed her.  
  
He was already looking forward to the day they finally would land in his own home. He awaited the day he finally could introduce the Links to his friends. He awaited to show them the beginnings of Hyrule's history.  
  
A sudden, devastating thought ran through his head as he watched the others around him building up their places.  
  
Did they all have something or... Someone to tend to? Someone that was waiting for their return back home?  
  
He knew that Time had his precious Malon. Malon was indeed the perfect wife a hero could have. Almost as perfect as his Zelda.  
  
About the others, he wasn't so sure. They only arrived in Wild's destroyed home the other day. He wasn't even sure if Wild had any friends in this destruction hit Hyrule, let alone a loved one.  
  
It was almost sad. They all deserved this basic kind of happiness after all.  
  
Sky rubbed his forehead in exhaustion.  
  
At least about Wind, he was almost sure as he kept babbling about his sister Aryll and his grandmother. From what he tells, they were two amazing people. Not many of them had still family among the living.  
  
Only when a plate with a fish skewer was shoved into his lap, he realized, how much time just had passed.  
  
He hears a small scoff to his right that reached his ear. He turned, facing Legend whose gaze was intensely moving over the first hero. Sky raised his eyebrows as if asking what the matter was.  
  
"Something's bothering you, chosen."  
  
The collector's eyes traveled him up and down and Sky felt how his shoulders sunk more and more under the weight of his mere look as if a Moblin had decided to take a seat on his neck.  
  
"I... I was just thinking... When all of this is over, do all of us have someone that is waiting for them at their home? I know, that Time has Malon and that Wind has his sister and his grandma... I don't know where this is coming from... maybe I miss my Zelda too much... I'm sorry that I even brought it up..." Sky rolled his skewer around on his plate not quite meeting their gazes yet, sudden anxiety crippling under his skin.  
  
But Legend just shook his head, eyes going back to the campfire. "I don't... Not exactly. Just the world. Traveling always was something that fit me better than settling down." And Sky believed that. His voice was happy, though it felt a bit strained to Sky‘s ears. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how Hyrule nodded, agreeing.  
  
Four cleared his throat a bit, thought for a moment. "Besides Zelda, I don't really have someone waiting for me... And I don't even know if you could say waiting in her case. Nonetheless, when it'll be tough I always have company!" He said cheerfully, a lopsided grin on his face. As if proving it his eyes turned green for a moment.  
  
"The farm will be calling me again, once I settle down." Twilight's tone had a dreamy touch, almost longingly. "Returning to Ordon Village, leaving the hero behind. The kids there always were like a family to me."  
  
"I always wanted to visit your Hyrule, Twi", Wild chimed, skewer eaten up at that point. "You can, pub. I'm sure we'll land there soon"  
  
"Hey, don't you have someone to tend to, cook?" It was Warrior's snarky voice that cut through the warm air, addressing Wild. Wild went beet red.  
  
"I- I don't!", he practically snapped, not really convincing anyone.  
  
"Wild?" This time it was Time whose asking voice was carried by the air, a hint of mischief paired with curiosity mixing within. "Where do we head to again?" If it was even possible, Wild turned redder at that.  
  
"Zora's domain", he mumbled to which Time only chuckled, eyes darting back to Warriors. "I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. Do _you_ have someone that's waiting for you though? From what I've gathered your Hyrule is differing from ours."  
  
"Says you, old man." Warriors rolled his eyes but was a second later put back into thoughts. His gaze was hefted to the ground, a small frown visible on his face. "I do have someone." A small smile was dancing around his lips.  
  
"Oh, Mr playboy has settled down!" Legend scoffed silently, laughing when Warriors sent him a glare.  
  
"Took us a lot of time", he looked over the group, his eyes hovering a little bit longer on Sky's face, "and some other things at that but eventually we realized our feelings for each other."  
  
"I bet she is amazing!" Wind chimed, grinning. "I wanna meet her!”

Warriors smiled a bit, a faint blush running over his cheeks. "They _are_ quite fabulous indeed. I'm sure they'll like you as well, Wind."  
  
And Sky couldn't help but frown a bit. Well, he was glad that his fellow heroes weren't alone in their respective homes. He was almost happy hearing that. But something put him on the edge he couldn't quite decipher yet.  
  
That night Sky couldn't sleep for a long time. He lay awake, wondering what would await them. He was curious about what or rather who was waiting for Wild apparently in Zora's domain. When one went by Time's hints he gave earlier, Sky was sure, he knew already.  
  
Sky would lie to himself if he said he wasn't jealous.  
  
Wild offered to take the first watch as it was his Hyrule after all. Sky wondered what they would be like. Were they as warm-hearted as Wild himself? Were they encouraging? Or were they reserved, even arrogant?  
  
Sky watched the stars. Oh, how he wished to have Zelda in his arms right now.  
  
Just when Time took Wild's place, he realized how late it was actually. Deciding that it was no use to lay awake in his bedroll, he tossed his blankets aside, standing up on kinda shaky legs like they were made of chu jelly, making his way towards Time, who was sitting on a fallen tree. The skyloftian sat beside him.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Time's voice was always so soothing that Sky instantly felt comfortable in the elder's presence. He shook his head, taking the forest into his view.  
  
"Something has you shaken up?" Sky only shrugged his shoulders. He sighed. "Maybe I'm just homesick."  
  
Time didn't press it further, just leaned onto his broadsword, looking in thought. He smiled a bit, eye glistening under the moonlight. "Sometimes it's just a change of heart that makes someone less dreaded. A change in one's beliefs could do wonders. Keep that in mind."  
  
And Sky frowned again, not quite understanding how the old man came to say that but he didn't question it further.  
  
The next morning came and Wild was awfully giggly and downright cheerful that it caused Sky a headache. Okay, maybe it was just the lack of sleep.  
  
"When we depart now, we could make it to Zora's domain by late afternoon. The dinner there is great, especially the desserts. I am looking forward to the Tiramisu." Wild licked his lips.  
  
Later that day they were traveling through the wetlands of Lanayru. It was downright moist in the air, a warm sticky feeling that clattered around Sky's body like glue to paper. It reminded him of that time after the water went away in Faron Woods.  
  
"What's Tiramisu?" He hears Wind ask in front of him, facing Wild who was leading the group. Wild was smiling as he turned his head to the youngest among them. "It's a dessert made of biscuits, some coffee, and some cream. When I first asked them, how they made it, I was told that it was basically a secret. I once tried to cook it... it wasn't maybe the best idea. Let me assure you, you'll not regret tasting it." Though not very satisfying, it was apparently enough of an answer to Wind.  
  
The moment Wild reached the domain, his grin was splitting his face into half. Sky was happy for him.  
  
The domain on the other hand was beautiful, Sky thought. All the constructional work that was put into this really made the domain into a separate castle in itself. He loved it already.  
  
He saw how some guards greeted Wild with a wave and a smile, others were saying something along of welcome back to him.  
  
Wild lead them up the stairs and once more Sky was mesmerized by the artwork of a handrail. He wondered what this material contained as it was glistening under the setting sun.  
  
His trails of thoughts were interrupted by a screech of utter delight before something huge and red scurried through his view, snatching Wild from the ground into their hands.  
  
A sonorous voice was reaching his ears. "I always knew you would come back, my love. I missed you so much, Link!"  
  
And with that Sky witnessed what a Zora kiss looked like. The huge red Zora was nuzzling his forehead on the small of Wild's own sighing in relief.  
  
"Sidon!" Wild squeaked, clearly embarrassed to the core. That made him realize that there was company behind _his love_.  
  
The red Zora quickly put him down, bowing in what seemed like shame. "I apologize. My name is Sidon, Zora prince and soon to be king."  
  
A faint 'that makes you a king too, Wild' was heard from Wind to which Sky just had to smile. Wild only chuckled a bit nervously.  
  
Sidon and Wild reminded Sky of himself and his Zelda. They were practically fawning over each other the whole dinner time and later that evening he witnessed them disappearing behind a door with much giggling following them.  
  
Sky sighed as he watched Legend rearranging his huge collection of items.  
  
He was happy that his back would finally have the privilege of a bed this night as he was tired beyond belief at this point.  
  
The next morning Wild was walking around with a very apparent limp in his steps. He scrunched his nose up occasionally, gripping the edge of the table as he carefully sat on the small stool with a silent hiss rolling over his tongue.  
  
"Ouch,'' Warriors smirked widely, ''had a rough night?'' The smirk only grew at the blush that was reaching Wild's ears. He blew his fringe out of his face.  
  
Warriors looked like he was saying something more but bit it away. Only the mischief in his eyes was growing.  
  
They got the chance to stay a week in Wild's Hyrule before they started shifting again.

  
  
Sky landed on his butt this time, air pressing out of his lungs. He looked around and was met with a few weird things. For one, he was sitting in the middle of a stone ground. To the east, he saw the faint tip of what must have been Hyrule Castle. What he saw to the west, was making him gasp. It looked like Skyloft.  
  
His home. 

Unmistakably so.

But something wasn't right. He was neither sitting in the Faron Woods nor somewhere in the Eldin Region. This wasn't the Lanayru desert either.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He heard a grunt next to him. It was Time who was standing up at the moment. Sky watched how he was looking around, eye squinting as something like realization ran over his face.  
  
"Time? Do you know where we are?" Sky thought to try at least. For a moment the old man looked like he was hesitating before he decided to answer the question.  
  
"We are in Warriors' Hyrule."  
  
With eyes fixed on the floating island in the sky, the chosen hero just mumbled a faint 'how'.  
  
"Come on, let's find the others." Sky nodded. A rustle behind some bushes was heard. The hero watched Time approaching it with a raised sword in hand.  
  
With a hasty movement, Time tossed the bush aside only to be met with the face of Four. "Found them!" The smith let out delighted, revealing the other six heroes behind him. Well, that was easy this time.  
  
Later Sky was trotting right behind Warriors. They decided immediately to try reaching the castle as soon as possible.  
  
"How is that possible?" Sky asked, not quite knowing what he meant exactly. Warriors just laughed a bit at that.  
  
"My Hyrule is somehow fused together. You see, once there was a dark magician who had the Triforce for her and herself alone. Corrupted by evil she made a wish, dooming the world. She sent foes from around the timelines, but with the foes there also came your allies. She rode the world into one of the biggest wars the history of Hyrule has ever seen." A dark shade was laying itself over Warriors' face as he retold bits of his adventure. "Both sides were making immoral decisions, letting even kids fight their fights. They didn't even have a choice." He shuddered at the thought, regret filling his eyes.  
  
"They had." It was surprisingly Time that interjected, going right next to Sky. "They didn't have to step through the portal." But Warriors just dropped the topic.  
  
"We have a small house in castle town. After the war had ended, we settled down there. I wanted to get away from all the glory but Zelda had insisted that I should live where she could reach for me the easiest." Warriors rolled his eyes slightly as he rambled on, retelling the good memories he had. It worked as a grin grew on his face.  
  
"I'm sure with the right person by your side everything is less awful." Sky said, fixing Warriors back, as they walked. He sensed him getting a bit tense under his rustling chain mail. " _Yeah_ ", Warriors said, trying to get the anxiety out of his voice. "You could say that."  
  
Sky frowned. "Haven't you said yourself, that they were _fabulous_?" He was putting a stretch on the last word. "Tell us a bit about them"  
  
"There isn't much to say, really. Let's just say seeing a broken soul blooming under your fingers is something equally sad and beautiful." The chosen hero frowned at that, feeling a bit on edge. That choice of words was raising his anxiety to the max and he didn't like it.  
  
Sky knew they had reached castle town as he felt the emboss around him growing. He looked around, taking in the music that was playing as he saw the delighted people dancing and playing around. It was busy, merchants were selling their things. It felt alive.  
  
Warriors was leading them to a small house, nestling in his pockets for a key. He gulped. Taking his hat off from his head for a second he ruffled through his hair only to put the hat back on.  
  
"You look good as always, captain!" Legend snarled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Just open the goddamn door." Sky had to laugh internally. He could feel how nervous Warriors must have felt right now seeing his loved one after such a long time. But he himself must also admit that he grew curious about them at this point. With a final sigh, he saw how Warriors lifted the key to the lock, his hand a bit shaking. Under heavy creaking the door was opened.  
  
The first thing that Sky's eyes caught when he looked to the hanger was the bright red coat with that unusual fit and the diamond prints hanging beside a green tunic. A cold shower of panic ran through his body, the urge to draw Fi growing almost to the point of being unbearable. No, that wasn't...  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to look into Warriors' face. "I am aware of the past, Sky. The regrets were eating him up, _almost breaking his spirit_. Sky, I assure you, he changed, _a lot_."

  
Sky just nodded along, still not quite processing the situation. He wouldn't have thought, _of all people, why...?_  
  
And Sky felt like Link for the first time in a while. He felt questioning eyes on him, probably from the other heroes standing behind them.  
  
His heart was drumming in his chest like he was being chased by a mob of bokoblins. A faint 'will you be okay?' from Warriors reached his ears to which he nodded slightly, trying to fight the panic down. He would be, somehow. Warriors was still alive, so it couldn't be that bad right?  
  
Warriors smiled reassuringly before he opened the door to the living room and Sky felt taking in a sharp breath, bracing himself.  
  
There he sat, white silky head buried into a book, tongue between his teeth. Eyes traveling over the pages and Sky noticed that his outer appearance hasn't changed at all. Just the purple lines under his eyes were black like drawn coal. He lifted his head upon the sound of the opening door and Sky felt as if he was struck by lighting.  
  
"Link", sounded his smooth voice through the room, and Sky noticed that his tone was lacking the psychotic touch to it. His eyes were trained on Warriors, not really registering the others around him. "You are finally back."  
  
Sky saw him standing up and saw the unmistakable white spandex outfit clinging to his legs. He saw how the man was approaching Warriors hastily before he did something Sky would have never thought.  
  
He hugged him. Buried his head in the nook of his neck. Clenched his hands inside the fabric of Warriors green tunic. Breathed in deeply. The captain was patting his white hair, returning the embrace with as much need.  
  
"I missed you", Warriors mumbled, hugging him even tighter before he looked at him. The man was trying to capture his lips as it seemed to which Warriors just chuckled.  
  
"We have company, Ghirahim", was the only thing the captain said, tone teasingly. That made the man realize that they indeed weren't alone.  
  
His earthy eyes traveled over the group halting on Time for a moment longer, recognition spreading over his face, before he faced Wind, familiarity in his eyes only growing. He nodded at both of them, smiling as they nodded back.  
  
Lastly, his eyes were lingering on Sky the longest, and Sky wanted to shrink under it, duck away.  
  
"Well, there is much to explain, isn't there?" And Ghirahim's voice sounded a bit unsure, wavering slightly under the realization that he stood in front of various versions of the hero's spirit.  
  
This caused Sky to laugh a bit. It was the first thing he did in the presence of his former enemy.  
  
And then Ghirahim left Warrior's side, approaching Sky. The hero stiffened just slightly under the other's gaze but refused any hostility. The man breathed in before he lowering his head in a devoted manner and Sky didn't know what to do in this exact moment.  
  
"I...I wanted to thank you. Thank you for freeing my soul. I wasn't anything much more than a servant back then, moralities throwing overboard. I never despised you. I just fulfilled my orders in fear of punishment. I just want to let you know that I am deeply sorry for what I have put you and your friends through. Thank you for freeing me out of the grasps of evil's manifestation."  
  
And Sky felt again struck by lighting as a smile grew on his face. _"You may rise."_ He spoke, voice getting a divine tone to it as he felt a foreign feeling running through his body. He looked into Ghirahim's face finding nothing more than deep guilt and regrets but also honest gratitude under all the negativity hiding inside his eyes.  
  
_"You are forgiven."_

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that it was Hylia speaking through Sky in the last two italics :)  
> This might have been a bit OOC at parts I'm sorry ^^  
> but I really wrote this from 9 pm to like 3 am yesterday soo  
> I'm actually pretty pleased with how this came out. Well, I hope you enjoyed ':)


End file.
